


The Winning Team

by heatherlynn22



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Fun, Idiots in Love, Romantic Fluff, Step-parents, True Love, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen and Quinn go on a family mini golf date after the events in “Man Cubs”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the OC Date Night Challenge (on tumblr)

“You do realize how unfair this is right?” Jensen groaned, pointing out the obvious.

“Shh!” Quinn raised her eyebrows and shot him a panicked look of warning and pointed her chin towards the peacefully sleeping child in Jensen’s arms.  

“I’m well aware.” she whispered back with a sly smirk. “Suck it up, J.”

Quinn tried to keep her game face on and got ready for her turn to putt, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Jensen smiling at her and shaking his head. That smile of his always cracked her up and made her weak in the knees. She bit her bottom lip and winked at him to let him know that his charm still affected her.

He gave her his famous shy lopsided smile in return and she felt a warm happy feeling spread through her chest.

Late night family mini golf was all his idea and she loved him for it. After everything that had happened in New York, after her book tour, fun family time was exactly what everyone needed.

So far she was on a roll and was beating Jensen by a large margin. Granted, he was dealing with a significant handicap at the moment in the form of carrying an exhausted Jackson in one arm and trying to putt with the other, but that didn’t stop her from taking full advantage of the situation.

“You gots this, Mommy!” Cooper cheered. 

“Thanks, Coop!” Quinn beamed back at her son, who was standing beside her watching her every move.

She giggled at her son’s encouragement and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair. He was starting to get back to his old sweet self after all of the drama. She was worried about him for a minute, but slowly but surely he was bouncing back. She was too for that matter.

Jensen was smiling proudly at them as they goofed around. She locked eyes with him for a moment before she smiled back. She could read his mind and knew that he was thinking the same thing. They were all going to be okay.

Jensen had been worried about Coop, too, maybe more than he had been worried about himself. She was so proud of her family. Jensen managed to silently remind her (yet again) that he loved her kids just as much as she did. She couldn’t ask for a better man to raise her children with. She couldn’t wait to have him officially moved in, he would always be her home.

“I’ll show you how it done babe.” Quinn squared her shoulders with mock seriousness. “Watch and learn, solider.”

“Ooooh, keeping trash talkin’ like that, Q.” Jensen had a twinkle in his eye to match his wolfish grin. “Your mom is a badass did ya know that, Coop?”

“Mommy is the coolest, but you said a bad word, Daddy!”

Jensen made a face and playfully covered his mouth pretending to be shocked by his own words. Cooper almost fell over laughing. Quinn was pleasantly surprised to watch her son grab his chest in the exact same way that Jensen did when he found something hilarious.

Standing there in the middle of the mini golf course, she had visions of her son growing up to be just like his step dad and had to admit that she didn’t hate the idea. Cooper was taking after Jensen more and more everyday.

She took a deep breath and tried to swallow down all the emotions she was feeling then lined up her shot. She couldn’t believe it; her mouth fell open as she watched her pink golf ball roll right into the hole.

“YESSS!” she threw her fist in the air and cheered.

Cooper had big wide eyes and an exaggerated shocked expression as he danced around and pointed to her hole in one.

“Hey! Sleeping kid remember?” Jensen playfully admonished them.

A large smile stretched across Jensen’s face as he watched Quinn and Cooper celebrate like the little dorks they were, high fiving each other and doing silly victory dances. He chuckled quietly and bounced around softly and to try keep Jack comfortable.

It was a nice night and they pretty much had the entire mini putt course to themselves. He loved that his little family did crazy spur of the moment things like this. It wasn’t a school night and both he and Quinn were trying their hardest to make up for all the turmoil the kids had gone through because of Quinn’s book tour and her ex-monster-in-law.  

They'd gone out for a family dinner date and, somehow, all four of them had ended up challenging each other to a round of mini golf. A quick search on his phone had led to the discovery of a course only four blocks from the restaurant. Poor little Jackson had already been half asleep in the backseat by the time they'd gotten there.

“Come on, Mommy! You rock! You’re on my team!”

Cooper was full of energy and took the opportunity to sail past them and “cheers” his mom with their golf clubs.

“Hey little man! I thought we were buddies!” Jensen pretended to be offended that Cooper picked his mom over him. Granted, at the moment, he couldn’t blame him, he was at a slight disadvantage.

But he was so stoked to see Cooper so happy, it meant more to him then he thought it would. Cooper was such a cool kid. He couldn’t be prouder of him.

“I’m always your buddy, Daddy!....but I wanna WIN, too!”

“Of course I’m on your team, Sweetheart.” Quinn answered Cooper, but playfully gave Jensen a challenging look as she spoke. “We’re on the _‘winning’_ team.”

Jensen tried not to laugh too loud. Quinn was so sexy and cute when she was busting his chops, but he didn’t want to make too much noise though. Cooper was the life of the party at this late hour, but poor Jackson was not. The little four year old was out cold, Jensen was a little worried that he might be coming down with something.

He readjusted Jackson's weight a little and felt his stepson nuzzle his little face into his neck and shoulder. Jensen smiled and rubbed his cheek against his and smelled his banana scented shampoo. This family date wasn’t going exactly like he had planned now that he had to play one handed. But strangely enough he wasn’t really all that mad about it.

Ever since Jack fell asleep on him, Quinn had been having a great time taunting and goading him. She wasn't a competitive person at all, so he found it cute and adorable. He admired how she was finding the strength to be happy again after all that happened. His love for that woman grew the longer he knew her; he didn’t want to take a single moment with her for granted. Now that he was selling his place he was looking forward to the future in a way that he never had before.

For the first time in his life, Jensen didn’t mind losing, he got a kick out of watching Quinn with Cooper. Coop needed her in a way that he couldn’t duplicate. It was neat to witness Quinn fixing him in her own special way. She does the same thing for him as well. It was cool to have that in common with his biggest man cub.

“Come on, slow poke.” Quinn taunted over her shoulder. “I’ll even let you have a few practice swings if ya want!” she added and blew him a little kiss.

Jensen was going to let her think that all the teasing was working. Truth was Jack was growing up so fast, holding him like this felt amazing. He was starting to realize that his littlest man cub would grow up in the blink of an eye. The more he thought about it, the more a hard lump grew in his throat. It was no longer an odd feeling to love another person more than his own life. He let himself ponder his love for Jack for moment and was amazed at how quickly it could consume him. He wondered if it was like that for every parent? It had to be.

Fuck. He was a parent. How the hell did that happen? He looked up and listened to Quinn and Cooper laugh together about something. He now could count three human beings that he loved more than he previously thought he was capable of.

And two of them were currently kicking his ass!

Normally, he would be much more be more annoyed. He loved a good game of mini golf and had been looking forward to showing off for her and the kids.  But she was being so dorky and cute about messing with him, and the fact that she was wearing her Petunia’s tank top and his favorite Daisy Duke shorts was also helping his mood immensely.

“Ahhh, I see how it is.” he called up ahead.

“All’s fair in love and war, baby.” she teased back with a twinkle in her eye.

“I don’t think that applies here, Q Ball.”

“Meh.”

“Cold babe, cold.” he chuckled at her and shook his head. She made losing mini golf so much fun.

Jackson let out a little sigh and Jensen instinctively rubbed his back to comfort him. Watching them together squeezed at Quinn’s heart. Jackson looked extra small in Jensen’s large arms. They fit together so naturally. No one would ever believe that Jensen wasn’t his father by watching them together.

She couldn’t help but feel a little sad that life dealt her the cards that it had. Seeing how cozy Jackson was on Jensen's shoulder reminded her of the many nights Jackson fell asleep on her shoulder as a baby. It was a shame that Jensen hadn't known the boys when they were that young.

Her heart was so full watching her big army guy and her baby. It didn’t matter how old Jackson got, he will always be her baby. She had a feeling that the same was beginning to be true for Jensen, whether he admitted it or not. The truth was her boys had him wrapped around their little fingers.

She took a look ahead and saw that Cooper was up at the next hole practicing his swing the way Jensen had showed him, once she knew he was okay she turned back and kissed Jensen’s cheek.

“If I’m so cold then maybe you can warm me up later?” she whispered in his ear.

“No flirting in front of the children, Q Ball.” he winked at her and licked his lips. “Little ears and impressionable minds, all that stuff.”

He stopped breathing when she held his flirtatious gaze and smiled. Her eyes looked extra blue if that was even possible. It was one of those moments that he would remember forever. A moment that matters. A moment where rest of the world faded away and there was only the two of them.

She felt it, too. Their connection and pull was so strong, there were moments it was too overwhelming.

When she was about to turn away, he pulled her against him with his free hand and let out a long deep sigh. She melted into him and rested her head on his shoulder and played with Jack’s dark hair.

He could feel both Quinn and Jack’s breath against either side his neck and felt the warmth of their bodies. They felt like home. These were the kinds of moments he was so afraid that they would never have again. He tried not to think of what could have happened.

Quinn could sense where his mind had gone and rubbed his back. She was thinking the same thing as well.

He kissed her temple quickly before they caught up to Cooper.

Jensen stood at the line and tried to checkout the course in front of him. There was no way he was going to do well only using one hand. There was too many bends and slopes, not to mention the windmill at the end of the course. He swung three times and screwed up his shot. He was impressed that Quinn and Cooper had enough class not to laugh at him.

Quinn was impressed that he didn’t curse and swear.

At one point, Cooper broke protocol and ran down to the course to help his golf ball reach the hole. In the end, it turned into a team effort.

Soon it was Quinn’s turn to putt. She stood at the line and looked down the course. She could feel Jensen’s eyes on her and didn’t want to mess up, but she hadn’t played mini golf in ages and had known she would be rusty. That hole in one was a once in a lifetime fluke.

She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears and licked her lips while she tried to line up her shot. Cooper was waiting patiently on the far end of the course. His big green eyes looked so hopefully. She didn’t want to let him down.

“Bend your knees, babe.” Jensen instructed.

“Like this?” Quinn bent her knees a little and he shook his head.

She adjusted her grip on her golf club and tried to follow his instructions. She didn’t see how this stance was going to help, then she remembered how kinky her boyfriend was.

“A little more….yeah, baby. _Juuuust_ like that.” Jensen was practically moaning his approval.

“You’re just trying to get me to stick my butt out!”

“Busted! Can you blame me! Dat ass though!”

She puffed out a loud laugh and was about to turn around and smack him, but he looked so happy bouncing a fussy Jackson in his arms.  

“Love you.” Jensen sung out. Hoping to be forgiven.

“Love you too, J...ya dork.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I love your guts! You can find me on tumblr at @heather-lynn! xo


End file.
